A Maple Leaf's High School Years
by CosplayIfYouCan
Summary: Matthew has just transferred to a new boarding school because of his dad and work transfers, Matthew finds his long lost brother Alfred and his boyfriend Arthur, He has a rowdy room mate named Gilbert who seems to like Matthew... A whole damn lot! USUK PRUCAN YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Matthew had just moved to his new school after his dad had gotten a work transfer, To be honest he was glad to get out of his last one, No body liked him he didn't have any friends, It was his personal hell on earth, He wanted that to change…

He was going to a new school and he silently prayed for a better life there, He was going to attend HetaWorld private boarding academy for boys and he was strangely excited, He walked out in his black skinny jeans and a black vest top with a red messy maple leaf printed on, He had a black leather jacket over it and his new rock black boots on, He just swung his black bag round his shoulder and picked up some other bags and possessions in his hands, and gulped as he walked out the door.

As he walked the nerves overtook him, ''Will they not like me for who I am?''. He said aloud to himself, He kept walking his blond stray hair occasionally going in his eyes.

Then he neared the building, The place he would stay, His new home, He gulped a cold sweat trickling down his forehead, ''Who will I meet here…?''. He questioned to himself, He closed his eyes and took a breath as he walked into the school and turned right heading to the headmaster's room, As he entered the head master looked up and smiled,

''Oh! You are…Matthew Williams, Correct?''

Matthew nodded and scanned the room with his lilac eyes, The headmaster nodded,

''Glad you made it! Now all you really need to know is you will be sharing a room with…Let's see now…Oh!...Dear me…Gilbert Beillschmiddt…He's rather odd and loud but I'm sure you two will get along…''

The headmaster said this with a fake grin which made Matthew nervous to meet this guy, ''What kind of a name is Gilbert Beillschmiddt? German? No…Not exactly German…''. Matthew thought to himself, He was pulled out of his thoughts by the headmaster silently praying in his seat, Matthew nodded and left the room quietly, He looked at his card of details, '' Room…1…0…9…109, Ok!''. Matthew walked up the stairs to the room and stood outside the door a couple of minutes before nodding and opening the door.

The room was actually extremely clean and the bed nearest the window had a Prussian flag on the bed sheets, Suddenly Matthew heard some singing coming from the bathroom,

''…_The awesome me will show up! Burn it up! I'll do whatever I want and I'll do it violently, Old man please watch over me! MEIN GOTT! In a pinch, Punch! Sometimes even a warrior starts shaking! I'll leave things at this point! A reverse in the situation! I'm going to be hasty!...Eh?...''_

The person in the bathroom stopped singing and opened the bathroom door looking at Matthew questioning his existence, After a minute he smiled at him, ''You Matthew?''. Matthew smiled and nodded looking into the boy's ruby red eyes, The boy smiled and gave Matthew a wink,

''Not bad at all… I'm gonna like you!''

Matthew nervously looked around trying to avoid eye contact, The boy glanced at a bird cage and whistled to the yellow bird inside, Matthew looked at it, '' You have a bird?''. The boy nodded and then smiled at Matthew, ''His name's Gilbird and mine's is Gilbert Beillschmiddt!''. Matthew stuttered out some quiet words,

''N-N-Nice to meet you sir…''

Gilbert burst into laughter, ''Sir?!''. Matthew nodded and blushed deeply, Gilbert put his hand on Matthews shoulder, ''AWW! You're funny birdie!'. Matthew looked confused,

''Birdie?''

Gilbert nodded, ''Yep that's your new nickname!''. Matthew nodded in acceptance as he put his things on the spare bed, Matthew sat on the bed and gazed at Gilbert who had came to sit beside him, There was silence for a couple of minutes as Gilbert looked Matthew up and down,

''You know Birdie you are really cute…''

Matthew blushed, ''Thanks…''. Gilbert smiled, It would be lying if he said he didn't have a slight crush on Matthew.

Since it was Matthew's first day he wasn't in classes yet and Gilbert had to help him around, Gilbert helped Matthew unpack and the Matthew fed Gilbird some bird seed, They left and went to the school garden, It was a beautiful garden and it was perfect in every detail, It had green grass and trees and assorted flowers of every colour, At the end of the garden was a pond, Gilbert pulled Matthew behind a tree and told him to be quiet, Gilbert pointed over to two boys sitting by the pond, Gilbert gave a hushed giggle and whispered to Matthew while pointing at the boys,

''Ha-Ha! See them two there? That's Alfred and Arthur, They say they are just friends but I mean look at them they are dodging class to sit by a pond while holding hands, of course they're not friends, am I right birdie?''

Matthew gave a nod while looking over at the blond boys, One of them had rather large eyebrows and he was giving a scowl to the blue eyed boy while blushing a deep red, Matthew and Gilbert couldn't hear what they were saying at this point, Matthew smiled, If they were a couple they were so right for each other, The way they looked at each other was with love but a slight teasing behind them, Gilbert looked at Matthew, How desperately he wanted to sit by the pond with Matthew, He wanted those lilac eyes to smile at him while his cheeks grew pink, Gilbert looked at him with his red eyes that he personally thought looked horrible, Why would somebody like Matthew, So cute and innocent ever want to date a rowdy and misbehaved demon - like boy that had only ever learned to love his pet bird…?

''They're cute aren't they Gilbert? I wish I could have what they have…''

Matthew looked at the ground while saying this, He remembered the bad memories from his old school, The things they called him and the way they treated him, Gilbert's face softened as he looked at Matthew with sorrowful eyes,

''Me too Birdie…Me too…''

Just then the boy named Arthur gazed over at Gilbert and Matthew, ''The bloody hell you two doing!?'', Gilbert and Matthew came out from behind the tree and sat beside Alfred who was staring immensely at Matthew, Arthur started shouting at Gilbert for sticking his nose in and then started on how his hair was messy and that he should fix it, All the while Alfred stared at Matthew,

''You wouldn't be…Matthew Williams…by any chance, would you?''

Matthew nodded and Alfred grew pale, Matthew glanced over and Gilbert and Arthur who had stopped fighting to pay attention to what the others were doing, Matthew looked back to Alfred who was gazing into the pond, Matthew stuttered out, ''Sorry but who are you?''. Alfred cast sorrowful eyes to Matthew,

''I thought I'd never see you again Mattie…''

Matthew looked over at Arthur and Gilbert all who had expressions of ''What-in-the-hell-is-happening-here.''. Alfred began to cry while he looked at Matthew, ''Mattie…Where's your mother?''. Gilbert froze and started to whistle, Arthur gazed at the two, ''Why on earth would you ask him that Alfred you're being ridiculous and you're scaring him!''. It was at that moment Matthew clocked on to who Alfred may be, Alfred nodded at Matthew,

''A-A-A-Alfie?''

Alfred broke into a huge smile and grabbed Matthew into a massive embrace and Matthew hugged him back,

''Jesus Mattie where you been?! Mum was so worried!''

Matthew looked at Alfred sadly, ''Dad told me Mum and you died in a car accident…''. Alfred started to boil with rage his face becoming hard as he clenched his fists,

''Bastard did what?!''

He angrily asked, Arthur joined Gilbird in the whistling as he looked to a bunch of roses, Matthew nodded,

''I haven't seen you in 7 years! He said you had died and when I asked about you he never answered, I've missed you so much! Is mum ok?!''

Alfred had calmed down and nodded, ''Oh my god she'll be so glad to see you… She's been asking dad to see you for years but he never let her…''. Gilbert had joined back in,

''Wait! You are his brother?''

Matthew and Alfred nodded, Gilbert paused for a moment before shrugging and looking at Arthur who was smiling at Matthew and Alfred,

''Alfred you never told me you had a brother!''

Alfred nodded, ''I never thought it mattered since I hadn't seen him in such a long time, I thought him and dad had moved back to Canada!''. Arthur smiled at Matthew,

''Nice to meet you Matthew! You seem well behaved compared to… This one…''

Arthur said as he gave a glare to Alfred who swung his arm round Matthew, ''Heh heh! Mattie this is my boyfriend Arthur Kirkland!''. Gilbert threw his arms into the air and screamed, ''hallelujah, They admit it! Finally!''. Arthur gave Gilbert a quick hit on the back of the head and smiled at Matthew,

''Yes I am! I hope you don't mind Matthew…''

Matthew smiled, ''Not at all!''. Alfred smirked and whispered into Matthew's ear, '' Can't make 'em like you can in the UK, Jesus! Are you proud of your brother landing a hot English babe?''. Matthew smiled at Alfred, Arthur was glaring daggers at Alfred hearing everything that was said, Gilbert might as well have been dead from all the laughter he was holding in.

Alfred and Arthur retuned to class next period and were in severe trouble, Gilbert continued to show Matthew around, they were nearly back at the room but Matthew was somewhere else, Gilbert looked at Matthew he wasn't they usual shy boy he looked angry, '' Birdie you ok?''. Matthew shook his head as he balled his fists,

''He told me they were dead…''

By this time Gilbert closed the door to their room and looked over at him, Gilbert sighed as he pulled Matthew into a hug, ''Birdie…''. Matthew began to cry in sharp sobs as he grabbed onto the back of Gilbert's shirt,

''They weren't dead! That fucking liar!''

Gilbert could only imagine the pain Matthew was in, ''You were so brave you know that?''. Matthew looked up in confusion and Gilbert gave him a heart-warming smile, ''To not cry in front of those two… Matthew… I don't know how you feel but…I'll always be here…''. Matthew hugged Gilbert tighter, ''Thanks Gilbert…'' Gilbert gave a soft chuckle, ''Gil… Call me Gil…''. Matthew nodded.

Gilbert had a strange feeling for his roommate, He didn't know what it was yet but he felt like he'd kick himself when he found out…


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day and Matthew and Alfred were both still seething at their dad, In Alfred and Arthur's room things were tense you could cut the air with a knife,

''Alfie?''

Alfred turned to look at his boyfriend who was looking worriedly back, Alfred sat beside Arthur and held his head in his hands, ''Oh Iggles… I just don't know what to think, I mean… I thought I'd never see him again and on top of that Mattie had to live with thinking me and mum were dead!''. Arthur nodded and snuggled his head into Alfred's chest, ''I know love, Please don't worry though, You know now and it's time to make up for lost years…''. Alfred nodded and stroked Arthur's hair, ''I know Iggles you're right…''. Arthur chuckled, ''Of course I am, I'm English!''. Alfred kissed his boyfriend's forehead, ''Yes you are.''. Arthur detached himself from Alfred and got up from the bed, ''I love you Alfred and I'll be there for you no matter what…''. Arthur shot a loving glance at Alfred and Alfred smiled back, He loved Arthur more than anything, Alfred wanted Arthur to live with him one day, They could be together forever, Yes, That would be good! Maybe they could adopt a child, start a life, Alfred could work all day and when he came back Arthur will have got him a McDonalds, He would kiss Alfred on the cheek then watch TV with him, He was pulled out of his daydream by a intruding pair of superman boxer's, He looked quizzically at his lover, ''Just because I love you doesn't mean you can leave your underwear everywhere…''.

Meanwhile Gilbert was having bro time with Gilbird and Matthew was listening to his Ipod on shuffle, He was currently listening to Bad Apple, It was this Japanese song that grew on him, Gilbert turned to play fight with Gilbert and in the heat of the fight Gilbert spilt coca cola all down Matthew, ''WOAH! Birdie I'm so freakin' sorry!''. Matthew put his Ipod on the bed and smiled at Gilbert, '' No problem Gil It'll wash out!''. Matthew quickly took off his top and flung it in the washing basket, Gilbert was staring at Matthew's perfect skin and slight abdominal muscles, Matthew turned round and smiled at Gilbert, Gilbert stuttered rather feebly, Matthew laughed, ''Look Gil, It's ok!'', Gilbert nodded and retreated to Gilbird his face stained pink, ''Why am I blushing?'', Gilbert lifted a hand to his cheek, They were hot, ''Could I be- No – I am – I'm in love with Matthew!''. He drowned in his thoughts his face getting worse and worse, Matthew noticed this, ''Are you alright Gil?''. Gilbert nodded, ''Oh no…'', Gilbert thought to himself. ''Hey Gil, Are you sick?''. Gilbert suddenly sprung to life stuttering his words, ''Uh…Yeah! That's it! I'm not thinking straight because I'm ill! That's it!''. Gilbert jumped on to his bed continuing to murmur to himself, Matthew was concerned for Gilbert, ''Do you want some water?'', Gilbert shook his head, still trying to piece together what he was feeling. Matthew nodded and went to find another shirt…

''Oh by the way, Alfred… Why is it you don't want to have sex with me again?''

Alfred stifled a laugh before looking up at his partner, ''Dick's too big, Might kill you or something!''. Arthur smiled at his partner's antics, ''Oh dear haven't I always told you never to lie?''. Alfred emitted a fake audible gasp, ''Are you doubting my hugeness?''. Arthur sat on Alfred's lap, ''Well I wouldn't know because you're too scared to let me see it!'', Alfred shrugged his shoulders, ''Nah, but in all seriousness I wouldn't be any good…''. Arthur gave his partner a bored look, ''Just because it'll be our first time doesn't automatically make you bad at it!''. Alfred gave a low grumble, ''But what if it is…''. Arthur smiled, ''Then we try again another day! I love you Alfred and I don't care if you're bad or not, it's the love we have for each other while doing it I want to feel…''. Alfred glared at his other half. ''You better stop that sappy shit, Arthur…''. Arthur folded his arms, ''And what if I don't?'', Alfred smiled a malicious smile, ''Two words… Tickle…monster…''. Arthur's eyes widened, ''You wouldn't… Don't you dare!'', But Alfred had already made his decision, He flung arms over his lover and began tickling him causing the other to burst into array of laughs, giggles and snorts.

''N-N-No! Alfred F Jon- Stop! You better stop righ- STOP THIS INSTANT!''

Arthur was desperately trying to crawl away but Alfred was far too strong, Alfred eventually stopped and pulled his partner onto his lap, ''Love you babe…''. Alfred carefully kissed his lover on the lips, Arthur let Alfred kiss him, After pulling back Arthur crossed his arms and sat back in his seat, ''Git…''.

''Don't you want some pasta?''

''No I don't want some pasta!''

''But Fratello you love pasta!''

''I am in a mood with you!''

''But why?''

''You were kissing the potato bastard! I saw it! I saw it! It burned my damn eyes!"

''Fratello don't be like that…''

''I hate you!''

''Luddy! Fratello says he hates me!''

''Tomato bastard! can we go my brother is a weakling!''

Ludwig and Antonio walked into the living room to find the Italian brothers at each other's necks, Antonio sighed, ''Why can't you guys ever get along!?'', Lovino jumped out of his seat, ''We are nothing alike! I hate him!''. Lovino stormed out the room slamming the door leaving Feliciano in tears, ''It looks like I have a lot of comforting to do…''. Ludwig sighed, Antonio nodded then went after Lovino…

''Hey Gil, remember we have to go back to classes tomorrow…''

Gilbert looked up at Matthew and nodded silently, ''Hey Gil are you sure you're alright?''. Again Gilbert just nodded and hung his head, Matthew glanced at the clock and sighed, ''It's 9pm already? Hey Gil we should go to bed especially if you aren't feeling well…''. Gil nodded and flung the bed sheets over his head, His mind was buzzing with his thoughts, Was he really in love? Gilbert's cheeks burned and it suddenly became extremely warm under his bed sheets, He couldn't really breathe, He lifted the covers back over and looked up at Matthew who was just about to turn off the lights, Matthew turned round and smiled at Gilbert, '' Au revoir mon ami!''. Gilbert's smile faltered, ''Uh aufWiedersehen…''


End file.
